nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Conduit
A Conduit is a being born with an innate connection to a plane of elemental energy. Unlike a Kineticist; these individuals are usually born with this innate power, and can often to little to refuse, or even control it. The powers of a Conduit are regarded different throughout Golarion, with some Orcish tribes recognising the power of flame as a boon of strength from the gods. Races often born into crowded cities and strongholds, such as humans, dwarves, and forest-dwelling elves often struggle by comparison. Coming to terms with developing power is difficult, as it can manifest suddenly and intensely at any point throughout a child’s life. A great many Conduit fall into the adventuring life after fleeing the scene of a raging fire. Some take it as a lesson to exercise great caution; acting only when the risk of inaction outweighs the risk of losing control. Other Conduit learn quickly how to best utilize their destructive power for personal benefit, regardless of good or evil intent. In either case; the powers possessed by a Conduit are both fantastic, and deadly... Hit Die: d10 Starting Wealth: 4d6 × 10 gp (average 140 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills: Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Climb (Str), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int), Use Magic Device (CHA). Skill Ranks Per Level: 4 + Int modifier Proficiencies: Conduits are proficient with all simple weapons, martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Weapon Alight (Su): Beginning at 1st level, as a move-equivalent action, A Conduit can cause waves of fire to engulf an equipped weapon. These normally manifest as flames, that harm neither the Conduit nor the weapon. The flames engulf one weapon they hold (which can also be a projectile weapon such as a sling, gun, bow, or bolt crossbow. The Conduit may also utilize weapon alight with unarmed strikes, natural weapons, or improvised weapons if they are proficient.). The weapon / projectile deals an extra 1d6 points of energy damage per 2 levels of Conduit the character possesses. This energy damage is Fire by default; but may be altered by Archetypes or Tears. This energy damage also stacks with magical weapon properties, such as flaming. The chosen weapon retains this effect for a number of minutes equal to their Conduit Level. The flames are extinguished if the weapon is ever dropped or sheathed. They can use this ability a number of times per day equal to their CON modifier +1 Bonus Feat: The Conduit may select a bonus combat feat at 2nd level, and every 5 levels thereafter. Conduit Tear: A Conduit gains the ability to tap into their primal connection with elemental energy through a number of unique manifestations known as Tears. These abilities are tiny rips in reality; that connect the energy of the elemental planes with the primaterial; and it’s Conduit(s). The Conduit gains a new Tear at 2nd level, and every 2nd level thereafter until level 18. Conduit Tears Adaptation (Su): The Conduit gains passive resist fire equal to her HD as long as he or she remains conscious, and cannot be harmed by their own flames.This resistance becomes fire immunity upon reaching Conduit level 16; and can be lowered at will. Nimbus(Su): Beginning at 5th level, a Conduit can activate this ability as a move-equivalent action. Flames that harm neither the Conduit nor her equipment engulf her entire body. While they are aflame, if they are struck in melee, the attacker takes energy damage equal to 1d8 + 1 per Conduit level. Enemies striking with reach or ranged weapons do not provoke the backlash of a Nimbus. This ability may be utilized for a number of rounds per day equal to 3 + CON mod, plus an additional 2 rounds for each level of Conduit the character possesses. Dismissing the nimbus is a free action. At level 15 this damage increases to 2d8. Meltdown: An Conduit’s attacks with weapon alight become so potent; they ignore a fraction of an enemies resistance to the intense heat. Their attacks gain the ability to reduce a creature’s fire resistance by -5 on hit. It stacks with itself, though this effect can only occur once per round, and only lasts one minute. Greater Weapon Alight (Su): Beginning at 11th level, attacks made with weapon alight deal an additional +1 energy damage / die. Improved Meltdown: At level 15 the Conduit gains the ability to treat enemy fire immunity as resist fire 30 when resolving attacks via weapon alight. Greater Meltdown: At level 19, the fire resistance reduction per hit from Meltdown increases to -10. Elemental Form (Su): While in Elemental form, a Conduit of 13th level and above takes the form of a humanoid shaped elemental, as their being reverts to one of pure flame within their nimbus. They temporarily gain an aspect of the elemental subtype, granting the Conduit partial elemental immunities ( bleed, paralysis, poison, sleep effects, and stun effects) while Nimbus is Active. Unlike true Elementals, this form does not grant immunity to critical hits or precision damage. Crematorium(Su): At level 20, the Conduit’s body ascends into a being of pure fire. They gain the effects of Elemental Form at all times (Rather than only within nimbus), as well as gaining the missing immunities to Critical Hits and Precision damage. They also shed light in a 30ft radius; as their body now appears to be one of pure elemental flame. This new appearance however may be suppressed at will, along with the light it produces, though the immunities themselves cannot be deactivated. In the midst of combat, a Conduit may also reduce an enemy to ash mid fight, with the intense heat of their flames. When the Conduit successfully confirms a critical threat with weapon alight, the enemy is subject to a burst of highly intense flame. This burst causes the Conduit’s weapon alight dice to double on a successful confirmation roll. Any creature reduced to 0 or fewer hit points by this attack is violently and suddenly cremated (per disintegrate), leaving behind only a trace of fine ash. A disintegrated creature’s equipment is unaffected. Favored Class Bonuses: Feats Extra Tear Prerequisite: Conduit Tear class feature. Benefit: You gain one additional Conduit Tear. You must meet all of the prerequisites for this Conduit Tear. Special: You can gain Extra Tear multiple times. Extra Nimbus Prerequisite: Nimbus class feature. Benefit: You can utilize the Nimbus class ability for an additional 6 rounds per day. ''' '''Archetypes Category:Class Category:Homebrew Category:3rd Party